Applicant is the inventor of U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,982, which issued Sep. 22, 1998 and was entitled "Compound Bow With Counteracting Weight", the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
When a cam returns to the rest position after the bow is shot, it vibrates or oscillates back and forth very quickly, along with the bowstring, with the vibration damping out over a short period of time. Applicant has discovered that by mounting the counterweight elastically or resiliently to the cam, the vibration is more quickly dampened out because the counterweight acts in opposition to the vibration, as well as providing the other benefits discussed in connection with U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,982.